My Fault, or Not My Fault
by Raziel Sotd
Summary: Spoiler Warning: Naruto hears about Jiraya's death and blames himself. Can anybody help him. Slight Naru/Ino. Rated for Language. One-shot! COMPLETE!


A/N: This is my first story

A/N: This is my first story. Tell me what you think

"It's all my fault."

This was something Naruto would say to him self a lot lately. Why not, first it was Sasuke, he ran off. And it's all Itachi's fault for killing his entire family. Second, it was the redheaded, Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara, he was captured by Deidera and Sasori. Got his demon ripped out of him and died, sure he was brought back to life because of Chiyo, but Naruto couldn't prevent it from happening at all. Then, it was Asuma-Sensei, killed by the Immortal Brothers known as Hidan and Kakazu, because he didn't want Naruto to get captured and because he wanted to protect his village.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Kureni probably hate me."

The last casualty, was probably the thing that sent Naruto over the edge.

_Flashback_

"_Gamabunta, Gamakichi, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the giant frogs._

"_Naruto it's ba-," Gamakichi was cut off by his father._

"_Silence. He'll find out when he goes inside." Gamabunta finished with a very sad look on his face._

"_Ok." Naruto said._

_Inside the Hokage tower_

_Everyone was there, the entire Konoha 12, well whats left of it. All are wearing black clothes. 'Are they mourning, if so, for whom?' Naruto couldn't understand so he got straight down to business. _

"_Hey Tsunade-baa chan, whats going on, why is Gamabunta here? And whats with the Grandpa Toad?" Naruto asked. He had a bad feeling about what was going on._

"_Gaki! Have more respect. This is the elder frog that taut Jiraya in Hermit Ninjutsu." Tsunade finished. She was dreading the new they had for him._

"_HAA hahaaa ahhaha hah haa ha! That kid has the same attitude as Jiraya-chan, that's hilarious." At this everybody started to chuckle at the most, but they were really worried for Naruto._

"_Alright. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Naruto didn't mind they were laughing about him having similarities to Ero-Sennin, but he was feeling really anxious, like something bad was about to happen._

"_Oh. Sorry Naruto, just tryin to lightin the mood fors yer before I gave yer the news." The Elder Toad said. "Well best come out and say it. Listen Jiraya-chan was killed in battle against the Akatsuki." The old toad didn't want the kid to go hunt down Pein and try to take him on his self, because he wouldn't be able to do it, yet._

_After hearing Akatsuki, Naruto started balling, choking down sobs but tears were flowing freely._

"_No." Naruto said. "No, this can't happen. NOOOOOO!" Naruto was loosing it, and all of the sudden he could here voices._

"_Naruto please come down it's going to be alright." Tsunade was crying now to, she can't believe this happened, but she has to keep her cool because of her position._

"_JIRAYA IS FUCKING DEAD. NOTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. EVERYBODY IS DYING BECAUSE OF ME!!" Naruto burst through the window and started heading to the place where he first met Jiraya._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was crying freely at the hot springs where he met Jiraya. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like dying, perhaps he would just hunt down the Akatsuki members and kill them with some suicide technique.

"Naruto?" a feminine voice said. It was familiar, he couldn't place his finger on it though. He turned around to be greeted by the face of Yamanaka Ino.

"Come to yell at me for being an idiot, or blame me for Asuma-sensei's death." Naruto stated more then asked.

"Why the hell would I do that? Listen no one is dying because of you. Besides if anything, Asuma-sensei died because of me, I was to weak to heal him." Ino said as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Listen, Ino, I have to tell why the Akatsuki are after me. Remember the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago on the village where hundreds died?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Kyuubi was killed by the Yondamie at the cost of his own life, but I don't see where this is going." Ino wasn't sure how that had anything to do with Naruto.

"Well that's only half true he died, but couldn't kill the Kyuubi because he is immortal and the 4th was only mortal. Anyway what he did was the next best thing, he sealed in a new born child 15 years ago on October 10th ."

"October 10th , wait isn't that your…. Oh, N-Naruto you mean you're the-," she was cut off by Naruto

"Yes I'm the Kyuubi container, that's why people hated me and I was all alone my entire life. It's also why Gaara, Asuma, and now Jiraya are dead, because they wanted to stop the Akatsuki from getting me and ripping the Kyuubi out of me to use him to take over the world." Naruto looked out over the hot springs. "Well, go ahead hit me, yell, scream, call me demon whatever you want. That's how it always is." Naruto was waiting for anything to happen, but wasn't expecting to hear sobs.

He look over to Ino and realized he was talking to his entire group of friends with the Jounin there and the Hokage. Everybody, and I mean everybody was crying.

'_They all probably hate me now. Nothing I can do about it.' _Naruto thought.

"BAKA!" Ino screamed. "Are you the Naruto that wanted to be Hokage?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Naruto that never goes back on his word no matter what?"

"Yes."

Neji stepped forward. "Are you the Naruto who beat me in the Chuunin Exams, showed me that if you work at it you can change your fate, and the one who promised to change the Hyuuga Clan when you become Hokage?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you the Naruto that showed me that I could prove that I existed and wasn't a demon with out killing people. Kicking my ass in the process." Everybody, save Tsunade, was surprised to see Gaara and his siblings there.

"And Are you the Naruto that brought our brother back to life with Chiyo-sama?" Came the voice of Kankuro.

"Yes."

"Aren't you the one that saved us all from that demon in Demon Country awhile back?" Tsunade asked.

"It was a group effort."

"None the less you were involved and delivered the finishing move."

"Yes fine it was me."

"Are you the one that took a Chidori through the chest to bring me back home." Everybody was uneasy of the fact that Sasuke was there with his team but they wanted to know what was going to happen next. Naruto said he got the chest wound from another ninja.

"Yes." Naruto answered, uncaring of the fact that Sasuke was standing there.

"Well then I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't care if you are the JAILOR of the Kyuubi your still the same old Naruto." Everybody agreed with what Sasuke said, Naruto is and for ever shall be Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh and I want to come back, and I'm sorry what I did before I will accept my punishment after we finish up here." Sasuke said. "Also these three want to join Konoha's ranks."

"Yeah, yeah we'll deal with that later." Ino said wanting to get on with this.

"Naruto you shouldn't take the burden for things you have no control over."

"Yeah right. I'm a demon always have been." Naruto was really surprised with what happened next.

"If you were a demon I wouldn't do this." Ino said as she jumped Naruto and kissed him. She admired the way he has been for awhile now and to see him tear him self apart was something she wouldn't stand for.

"Whoa."

"Blackmail."

"Dobe got some game."

"HOLY CRAP."

"They are so youthful!" Gai and Lee shouted. Duh who else would.

"Damn."

"Ha, Jiraya would be proud Naruto. In-fact I think he's writing this down on his note pad right now." Tsunade said. She felt a hand on her shoulder to only turn around and be greeted with nothing but air.

Ino stopped kissing Naruto by now and was wander what was going to happen.

"Want to get some ramen on me." Naruto said

"Only if everyone else can come."

"Fine." Naruto said

'_I guess everything isn't my fault, but no one else with die I promise. Dattebayo! _Naruto Shouted in his head. All of the sudden the voices in his head quieted. Naruto paid no mind to that though.

**Somewhere in Naruto's Mind**

"**I know you'll keep your promise kit, because I'll help you, I promise."** Kyuubi said before he went to sleep.

A/N: What did you think. Please, Please, REVIEW


End file.
